


Más que un beso.

by TWlNFANTASY



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentions of other MMTMF characters, Satire, aristemo, clench fists, literalmente esto es una broma, un poco una queja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWlNFANTASY/pseuds/TWlNFANTASY
Summary: Julio y Lupita se han ido a pasar la noche en casa de Dave, lo que deja a Aristóteles y Temo solos en casa de los López. Quizás, es tiempo y oportunidad de demostrar cariño... con algo más que un beso.O, un crackfic donde Aristemo habla del incidente con Yolotl, la confianza y muestras de amor a su manera.





	Más que un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Me quise muchísimo unir al mame que estamos teniendo en twitter sobre la manera curiosa en que estos bros se dan amor y me pareció buen momento para reaparecer por acá con otro crackfic, esta vez un one shot.  
> Se gana la clasificación de crack por  
> 1) lo ridículo en la trama  
> 2) que mi beta reader está dormida y, por lo tanto, esto no está revisado ;-; una disculpa por adelantado si hay errores, intenté mi mejor en el menor tiempo posible.
> 
> Como siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus autores y encargados. Esto es ficción y el objetivo es meramente recreativo.

Temo ocultaba por un segundo el rostro en el cuello de Aristóteles. Aunque para este último no era claro por qué cada escena romántica en la película parecía un pasaje de terror para su novio, no dudaba acariciar su hombro cada vez que ese gesto aparecía de nuevo.

Y no eran pocas las escenas del estilo en la pantalla. Los diálogos eran vastos y los pocos silencios acompañaban al que reinaba en casa de los López. Aquella tarde habían regresado del estudio de tatuajes pronto en la tarde, lo suficientemente para escuchar la larga excusa con la que Julio y Lupita habían convencido a su hermano mayor de dejarles quedarse a una pijamada esa noche en casa de los Córcega, junto con Dave y Sebastián.

La condición había sido tan simple como conveniente para ambas partes del grupo de amigos: si Julio y Lupita se quedarían en donde la familia Córcega, Aristóteles tendría que quedarse en el departamento de los López. _‘’Tenía que ayudar a Temo a cuidar la casa’’_ y aunque para Frida había sido obvia la poca intención y necesidad del par mayor de cuidar la casa, el trato estaba hecho para el resto. Para Polita tampoco era un problema, había asuntos en que ocuparse y era consciente de la responsabilidad de su hijo.

El dolor de los tatuajes seguía ahí. Aristóteles había cocinado para ambos en la cena, pero un bote de helado parecía la recompensa perfecta por aquel sacrificio. Y ese mismo bote había terminado en cierto punto en la habitación de Temo, surgido antes el plan de las películas. Sonaba a la cita perfecta: ambos acurrucados en el pequeño sillón del menor, una buena película en la televisión y helado de galletas para los dos. Y lo puesto en la televisión supondría ser lo de menos después.

Temo había tenido la libertad de elegir la película que verían, incluso había tardado un poco en escogerla, era esa la razón de que ahora le pareciera contradictoria su actitud ante lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Podían tener apenas un mes como pareja, pero había aprendido muy bien que el de Toluca no siempre tenía la confianza en sí mismo para expresarle sus sentimientos. No era molesto; Aristóteles entendía que aquello era difícil para él, un proceso en el que le tendría toda la paciencia necesaria. Ese amor lo valía.

 

— Temo, ¿Estas bien? —El tono en la pregunta era suave. Quería hacerle sentir la seguridad de hablar sobre ello.

— Sí. Sí, sí, es sólo que… No lo sé, Ari.

— ¿Quieres que veamos otra cosa? Podemos cambiar de película.

— No, no, está bien.

— Bueno, es que siento que estás un poco incómodo con esta. No sé si me equivoque, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No, está bien. Quería que viéramos algo romántico, pero… es algo extraño. Es muy tonto de mí, perdón.

— No, oye, Temo —Decía mirándole, sin dejar de rodear sus hombros con el brazo— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿Sí? Aunque te parezca tonto. Si algo te pasa, siempre es importante para mí.

 

Con sus ojos mirándole de cerca, casi era visible el momento en que esa conexión entre ambos llegaba a cargarse de confianza. La intimidad entre ambos formaba en ese momento uno de los pocos escenarios en que Temo se sentía libre de hablar sobre sus pensamientos. Sólo con él se sentía así.

 

— Mira, no quiero que pienses que sigo obsesionado con eso, pero la verdad es que todo eso en la película me hace pensar de nuevo en que Yolotl te besó.

 

La mirada de Aristóteles no era de enfado, era consternación.

 

— Temo, pero…

— No, no, yo sé que no debería de pensar en eso. No quiero que creas que me importa mucho, no, es sólo que… No puedo evitar pensarlo.

— No, Temo, mira; no estoy molesto. Está bien. Está bien que me cuentes esto, sabes que me importa mucho que estés bien, y quiero que siempre puedas decirme lo que sea que te preocupe ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí.

— Y te entiendo. Entiendo que te sientas así. Para mi tampoco fue una buena experiencia.

— Sí, lo sé. No hablamos mucho de esto y me puse mal cuando me lo contaste. Lo siento, estaba muy molesto y… ahora sólo me entristece un poco.

— Está bien, Temo. Sé que no es agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero al menos ya pasó. Y jamás va a volver a suceder.

— Espero que le haya quedado claro a ella —Decía, reposando el brazo sobre el pecho del otro.

 

Ahí, en su antebrazo, estaba la llave. No podía evitar alegrarse un poco al ver la pulsera en la muñeca del otro y el tatuaje que ambos compartían desde ese día en adelante. Se concentraba un momento en la forma de su mano, cómo esta se apoyaba en el sillón.

 

— Yo también. La verdad es que ya ni siquiera me cae bien. Y menos desde lo que te hizo ayer, en la boda de Papancho.

— Al fin. Siempre ha sido así, eh.

— ¡Temo!

— ¡Perdón, perdón! Es que yo lo vi desde el principio, sólo digo…

— No puedo decir nada sobre eso —Reía— Pero… ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

— A ver… — Cuando me besó, no me moví enseguida porque pensé que habías sido tú.

 

Aristóteles no le miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla, pero la luz era suficiente para notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba sorprendido, y aunque su corazón parecía aliviarse con aquella información, dudas también surgían al respecto ¿Lo habría disfrutado entonces?

 

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. En serio.

— Entonces… ¿Te gustó besarla?

— ¡No! No, no, no, Temo, no, no me refería a eso. No sentí nada, te conozco, supe que no eras tú en un segundo. Tenía los audífonos puestos y estaba distraído, por eso no pude reaccionar a tiempo, pero, mira, igual: quiero que te quede claro que ese beso no significó nada para mí. Nada.

— Bien. Nada nada.

— Nada. Te digo, ni siquiera me cae bien ya. Oye…

— ¿Hm?

— Tú eres el único al que voy a querer siempre ¿Sí? Te amo.

 

La mano en su hombro le llamaba la atención, y esta vez Ari realmente le miraba. Ahí estaban esos ojos de nuevo, esos que le había dirigido en la iglesia, aquella vez en la guarida con las estrellas. Esos ojos hablaban por algo más.

 

— Yo también te amo.

— Temo… Sabes que nadie jamás estará en tu lugar, ¿Verdad? Nadie me gustaría tanto como tú.

— Tampoco a mí.

— Un beso no es nada —Habló el mayor, girándose para estar frente a él— ... y lo nuestro merece más que eso.

 

Aristóteles trataba de mantener ese profundo contacto visual, pero no podía evitar que su mirada cayera en ocasiones a la mano que ahora se encontraba entre ambos. Temo lo notaba.

 

— Lo sé. Mucho más que eso.

— Temo…

— ¿Sí?

— Yo sé que ya hemos hecho esto antes y... es ridículo que aún estoy nervioso al respecto, pero… _**¿Puedo chocar el puño contigo?**_

 

La casa de los López se llenaba sólo del ruido de la televisión. Sus hermanos no regresarían hasta el día siguiente y la habitación era sólo para ambos. No tenían de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, sus choques de puños siempre le inquietaban de esa manera. De cierto modo, le emocionaban.

 

— Ari… sabes que sí. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estamos solos.

— Lo sé, es sólo que… ya sabes, no soy experto en esto. Eres la única persona con la que he chocado puños.

— Está bien. Si quieres, podemos seguir aprendiendo a hacerlo juntos, sólo… tenemos que dejarnos llevar.

 

La mano que anteriormente reposaba en el sillón ahora se movía a la suya. Delicadamente, Temo había levantado la suya de pecho de su novio, para encontrar así el camino hacia ese encuentro.

La mirada expectante de Temo estaba en el dorsal de la mano de Aristóteles, en la suavidad de su mano. Un suspiro salía de sus labios al sentir aquella piel tocar la suya. Sus nudillos encajaban perfectamente con los del otro, la forma correspondiendo a sus sentimientos. El choque de puños era como conectarse un momento de aquella manera tan suya, y juraba que ninguna otra mano se sentía como la de Aristóteles. Era el puño de su novio el único capaz de causar esa sensación que llevaba escalofríos a su espalda.

Así como en ocasiones chocaban los con emoción, en este momento el contacto era distinto. Era un choque de puños íntimo, dulce y apasionado a la vez, la casa sola siendo cómplice y la habitación del menor ofreciendo la privacidad para ello.

Temo no podía pensar más que en ser el único que tenía ese privilegio. El único con el que Ari emparejaría los dedos de sus manos. Era una sensación especial, que sólo sucedía entre ambos, y es que apostaría que ninguna otra pareja chocaba puños de esa manera.

Y recordaba las palabras de aquel día _‘‘Tú y yo somos aristemo, los mejores de todos.’’_

Tenía razón. Con Aristóteles siempre era lo mejor, porque era tierno en su movimiento y encontraba el modo de hacerlo perfecto para ambos. Sus falanges podían ser sentidas por el otro, la textura de su piel rozaba con delicadeza y el pequeño impacto al tocarse. Temo apenas podía enfocarse; eran los tatuajes de ambos, las pulseras en sus muñecas, la complacencia en el rostro de su novio y las manos de ambos. Oh, aquellas manos. La sonrisa que compartían al chocar puños expresaba apenas un poco de cuán unidos estaban, lo mucho que querían externar su amor al otro. Y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que en esa cercana muestra de cariño.

Los choques de puños habían continuado hasta altas horas de la noche, incluso cuando la película había acabado ya y los dos frente al televisor tenían en historial haber pasado de aquellos sillones a la alfombra y la cama, sus manos sin dejar de encontrarse en cada uno de esos sitios.

El sueño se hacia presente hacia la madrugada, pero el menor no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad descansando un momento sobre el pecho de su novio:

 

— Ari…

— ¿Hm?

— Te amo.

 

Sonreía, incorporándose un poco para chocar el puño con él una vez más.

 

— Yo también te amo, Temo.

— Gracias por… todo. Por quedarte conmigo, por hacerme sentir seguro, por chocar puños conmigo. Sólo quiero decirte que… sin importar lo que haya pasado con Yolanda, ya quedó en el pasado.

— Voy a hacer todo lo que me corresponda para que así sea. Y espero que tengas siempre presente que, lo que sea que eso haya sido, jamás, jamás, tendría comparación con lo que siento contigo. Lo que siento cada vez que chocamos los puños.

— ¿Ya dije que te amo?

— Sí, lo dijiste. No necesitas repetirlo... ¿Y si mejor chocas tu puño conmigo de nuevo?

**Author's Note:**

> Qué vergüenza que hice esto jajaja. Esto salió del mame que traíamos en Twitter ayer en la madrugada, mi beta estaba dormida, así que una GRAN DISCULPA por los errores y poco desarrollo que le metí a esto, quería acabar rápido :/  
>  Aunque el objetivo principal es mamar, también escribí para hablar un poco el sentimiento sobre cómo se está llevando la interacción entre estos dos. Espero, se pueda entender un poco también como sátira: esos choques de puños eran perfectos besos y cariños, pero si quieren seguir mostrando en televisión abierta sólo choques de puños, pues va. Es tomar un poco con humor lo ridículo del hecho de que estos novios no puedan darse un bendito beso en la mejilla mínimo, y espero les haya sacado una sonrisa esta pequeña estupidez.
> 
> En fin, espero que las cosas maravillosas se vengan en toneladas! Ya quiero ver a estos bros siendo cariñosos en lo físico, chance, más por visibilidad que por gusto. Por hacer las cosas bien si se van a hacer. Ojalá no haya salido tan feo.
> 
> Juro que ya publicaré algunas cosas que he hecho este año pasado. La universidad aparentemente sí es una chinga :(


End file.
